


The missing piece

by badgerBoyMay



Series: The Houlihawk Collection [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Fear, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Out of Character, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Something is missing in Hawkeyes life he just doesn't understand what it is. Sidney helps him finding out that it is in fact a certain blond major.DISCLAIMER: Mash isn't mine and I don't make any money with this!!
Relationships: Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Series: The Houlihawk Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956811
Comments: 25
Kudos: 16





	1. Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Margaret/Hawkeye fic I wanted to write for a long time now. I'm curious in which direction this will go and what will happen.

"Something is missing and I just don't know what it is!", Hawkeye said, looking annoyed but also confused.

A whole year had passed since the war had ended. He was feeling good, being home was awesome. Working with his dad in their families doctors office was just what he needed after three long years of meatball surgery. But this certain feeling didn't go away. Day after day he felt like there was something missing he needed desperately.

Just now he was sitting in Sidney Freedman's office. Usually they would have phone calls from time to time but the psychiatrist had asked him to come to Chicago this time so that they could talk in person. Sidney had noticed that Hawkeye spoke about something that he was missing more frequently and he wanted to solve that.

"You still think that?", Sidney asked him with a searching look on his face. Hawkeye nodded, "I  _ know  _ it, Sid."

"So what is it then? Something about Korea?", he continued.

"No. Definitely not. I don't miss Korea or the sheer amount of blood, the weather or the fighting or  _ her _ .", Hawkeye said.

" _ Her? _ ", Sidney repeated.

The Mainer looked at him dumbfounded. "What?", he wanted to know. "You said you don't miss  _ her _ . Who don't you miss?", Sidney asked.

Hawkeye stared at him, "I.. I don't know. What?", he surely was confused about himself.

"Okay, lets see Hawkeye. Try to remember how your last day or even your last hours in Korea went by."

"That's easy. We broke up camp and said goodbye to each other."

"More details, Hawk.", Sid tried to not sound annoyed.

"Well we celebrated Klingers wedding and then said goodbye to the nurses-"

Sidney looked at him but there was no sign in his body language that he meant one of them earlier. Sid had an idea who, tho.

"-then father Mulcahy and the rest of the officers you know. The Colonel and Beej and Charly.", Hawkeye said.  "What about Margaret?", Sidney smiled.

" _ Margaret _ ? Why her?", Hawk asked.

"Why not? How was your goodbye with her?"

Hawkeye began to smile brightly. "Oh spectacular. I'd say soft, warm, friendly."

"That's all?", Sidney wanted to know.

"Yeah of course."

"So you probably kissed her." Sid stated. Hawkeye felt something weird in his stomach or was it in his heart? But why? "I did yeah. It was great." he remembered the kiss they had shared that day. Hawkeye had never felt such an intense kiss before. Such a great kiss. His mind wandered to her lips. Her hand in his dark hair. Her scent-

"Hawkeye!", Sidney repeated.

"Huh?"

"You were daydreaming, weren't you?"

"Of course not.", Hawkeye replied.

"Hawk, I think I know what the missing piece is.", Sidney smiled.

"What? What is it, Sid?"

" _ Major Margaret Houlihan _ "

  
  


Confused about the thing Sidney told him, Hawkeye went to his hotel. Tomorrow he'd fly back to Maine. His home, his life. But he couldn't just forget what the psychiatrist had said.  _ Margaret, you're missing Margaret. _

That couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Why should he miss her that much? Of course he missed them, all of them. He missed Beej and the colonel and of course Margaret too, but why would he miss  _ her  _ as much as that?

He didn't feel something for her, did he? Hawkeye stepped into his room and laid down on the hotel bed.  "What's wrong with me?"

He picked up the phone and dialed a number. A quick look at the clock, 11pm. He thought for a quick second. From Maine there was a three hour time difference. Here it was two.

"Hello?", the voice of his best friend was heard through the line.

"Beej, do I love Margaret?", Hawkeye asked him, sounding desperate.

BJ chuckled, "Yes you do Hawk. Why do ask? Also hello there."

"Hi. Because I was talking to Sid about something missing in my life and he said it could be Margaret."

"Sounds legit to me."

"But why her, Beej?", Hawkeye asked.

"You love her, Hawk. I think you do for a long time now. Ever since that trip to the 8063rd where you two spend that night together.", BJ said softly.

"But, if I love her, why didn't I feel it in Korea?"

"I think it's the fact that you saw her every day that made you blind for that. You needed to stay apart from her for some time to see it clear. And now after a year you want to see her again. Am I right?"

Hawk kept silent.

"I take that as a yes."

"She doesn't like me, BJ.", Hawkeye sighed then after some time. "Of course she does."

"No, she told me we could never work and she's right. We are two completely different people! Also I don't know where she is.."

"Maybe you two are different kinds of people but opposites attract, Hawk. Also I'm sure you can find out where she lives when you really want to. Try, Hawkeye.", Beej answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you?", BJ replied.

"Thanks Beej, I'll think about it." he said then they said their goodbyes.

Hawkeye was staring at the opposite wall.  _ Margaret what are you doing to me.. _ Where should he start his search? She could be everywhere. What if she wasn't even in the US? What if she had a boyfriend or even worse, if she got married again.

He felt his heart sink at this thought.

Hawkeye took the phone another time and dialed his home. Daniel Pierce picked up at the other end. "Pierce, who's there?", the older one asked.

"The other one. Dad, I need advice."

"What did you do this time, Ben?"

"Well nothing yet, dad. That's why I need your help."

"Alright, what's wrong?", Daniel asked.

"You see.. I'm not sure if I should come back to Maine tomorrow as planned or if.. well.. if I stay another two or three days and try to find a very important woman.", Hawkeye explained.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Do you love this woman, son?"

Hawkeye was again silent for a few seconds until saying: "yeah.. I do."

Now Daniel was chuckling. "You see, Benjamin, when I first met your mom she was so annoyed with me. Unfortunately I was from Maine and Jane's family lived in Oregon at that time. As you know, I met her while I was at University. She was doing a student exchange. I tried to get a date with her but failed miserably. Then one day she went out with me and it happened, we started dating. After her exchange time she broke up with me because she needed to go back to Oregon and I thought I would never see her again. I was heartbroken. I mean I loved your mum from the day I saw her for the first time. Anyway, after a few months, I think it was spring break, I took a flight to Oregon to see her. When I turned up on her doorstep she hugged me with a force I'll never forget, laughing and telling me she wanted to come to Maine with me because she realized that she just couldn't live without me anymore. And I couldn't live without her. So, Jane took her stuff and came back to Crab Cove with me. We got married a few years later and then we got you.", he told him, "but what I wanna say with this, Hawkeye- if that woman is  _ the one  _ for you, go get her."

Hawkeye was smiling, "Thank you, dad."

"My pleasure, Ben. So I'll see you in a few days or so?", he asked.

The younger laughed, "Yeah. See you in a few, dad." he hung up the phone.

The next morning Hawkeye went out to get as many US telephone books as he could. He needed to look for her in more states than just Illinois. Who could know where she was? He decided to look at the telephone numbers first. Hours Hawkeye looked at the different numbers but he didn't find a Margaret Houlihan.  _ Please don't be married.. _

He just couldn't find her like this but then he had an idee. Hawkeye opened the book that had the phone numbers of Missouri and looked at the letter P for Potter.

There he was  _ Dr. Sherman T. Potter  _ in  _ Hannibal, Missouri _ .

Hawkeye dialed the number and heard a female voice. "Mrs. Potter? My name's Benjamin Franklin Pierce but I believe you know me as Hawkeye. I need to speak to your husband."

"The notorious Hawkeye Pierce-" she said friendly "It's a pleasure to finally speak to you. I'll go look for Sherm, he's in the garden. Give me a minute, yeah?"

"Of course, Mrs. Potter. Thank you a lot.", Hawkeye answered and waited until he heard the laughing voice of his former commander. "Pierce!", he said.

"Colonel! How are you?"

"Oh we are just great. What about you, son?", Potter wanted to know.

"Well that's the reason why I'm calling, Sir. I'm searching for Margaret and I thought maybe you could know where she went after the war. I  _ need  _ to know."

"And you thought I could know why exactly?", Potter said.

"You are both regular Army I thought maybe you could pull some favours for me? Colonel it's important."

"Yeah I could do that. What do you want from her anyway?", Sherman wanted to know.

"What I want?  _ Her.  _ I want her."

"Have you finally come to your senses and noticed that you love her?", he asked, caring.

"Yes Sir.", Hawkeye just said.

"Who would have guessed that this would actually happen one day. Alright, I'll go look for her but, I'll speak to her first and if she tells me to  _ not  _ give you her number/address etc I won't, you heard me?"

"Loud and clear.", Hawk answered.

"Where can I reach you? At home?"

"I'll be in Chicago for the next two days but after that I'll be home in Crab Cove, yeah."

"I'll hear you, Hawkeye"

"Thanks a lot, Colonel. Bye."

Hawkeye hung up and looked out of the window  _ please find her, colonel. _

In the evening, his hotel telephone rang.

"Hello?", Hawkeye said.

"Hawkeye? It's me Potter."

"Colonel! Have you found her?!"

Potter chuckled but then he got pretty serious again. "Yes I did find her. I also spoke to her."

"Great! How is she?! Where is she?! Can you give me her phone number?"

"I'm afraid I can't.", Potter answered.

"..what?", Hawkeye's smile fell. "Why not?"

"She doesn't think it's a good idea for you two to meet up."

Hawk had to let that sink in. Then he said: "But I need to speak to her!"

"Hawkeye I'm-"

"Colonel please!"

Potter sighed. But Hawkeye didn't stop there. "Please tell me where she is."

"Not in the army anymore. She left them 6 months ago."

That made Hawkeye speechless for a moment. " _ Margaret Houlihan left the army?",  _ he asked.

"She did, son.", the colonel said.

"Wow.. But where is she now?"

"Hawkeye-"

"I need to know!"

Another sigh from Potter but he finally told him. "She's in Florida. Her sister lives in Miami and Margaret moved there."

"Thank you, Colonel."

"I won't tell you her address!", Potter added. "It's fine, just tell me the name of the Hospital."

"Pierce, you're playing with fire."

"But Siiir." Hawkeye whined.

"Miami General" 

"You are a saint, Colonel! I owe you."

"Yes you do.", Potter answered but smiled, he hoped that everything would turn out fine for them.

"Colonel I don't wanna be rude but I have to go.", Hawkeye then told him.

"Tell her I said "Hi"."

"I will, bye Sir.", Hawk ended the call and packed his things. He needed to get a flight.


	2. Miami

Hawkeye walked through Miami's airport the next morning. It was quite early so he decided to get something for breakfast. Good thing one of the bakeries in the arrival hall was already open. After all it was half past 6 in the morning. He got himself some buns and sat down on his suitcase.

_ What a journey this is. I came to Chicago to talk to Sid and now I'm sitting in Miami at seven in the morning just to try to convince a woman who doesn't wanna see me at all that I'm in love with her ever since Korea… _

He thought to himself.

_ I'll probably regret this _ .

Hawkeye searched for a hotel and found one near the hospital where Margaret was working. He checked in for two days and brought his belongings to the room. Then went down into the lobby to ask the receptionist where he could get some flowers. The doctor followed the route description of the man and found the said flower shop quite fast.

Inside, a nice looking young lady smiled at him. "Hey there, how can I help you?", she asked.

Hawkeye scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's not that easy.. you see I need a bouquet for the woman I love but haven't seen in a year  _ and  _ she doesn't know that I love her yet.", he tried to explain. "I see", the woman chuckled, "I'm sure we'll find something for you."

She showed him different flowers that wouldn't be so cliche like just using red roses. Hawkeye did want at least some roses in it. "Do you know what kind of flowers your lady likes?", the florist asked him. "I do remember that she likes lilies a lot.", Hawkeye said.

"Alright what do you say about some pink lilies, red roses and a few white gerberas?", she said.

"Sounds like a plan. I hope she'll like that.", the doctor nodded.

"Every woman likes it if a man gives her flowers."

Hawkeye grinned, "Well Margaret isn't the typical woman. She's strong, independent, stubborn but just as beautiful and kind and warm."

"and I can see how much you love her.", the florist smiled and finished the bouquet then wrapped some paper around it and gave the finished product to him. "Here you go, Sir."

"What do I owe you?", Hawk asked her. "Twenty bucks will do.", she smiled. "Great, thank you very much.", he gave her the money. "Good luck.", the lady said and waved at him.

"I can sure use it."

Hawkeye went to the hospital and asked his way to the ward where Margaret was working. There he looked for the next nurse and asked for the woman he was searching for.

"Good morning, I'm looking for Margaret Houlihan. The receptionist said she's working here?"

The nurse nodded, "Yeah she does indeed. But Margaret is in surgery right now and that could take some time.."

"Ah yeah I see. You don't have to explain it to me. I was in surgery lots of time.", he said. The nurse looked at him compassionately and wanted to say something when Hawkeye noticed what she was thinking. "OH! No no. I'm a doctor. Not as a patient.", he laughed. Now the nurse also laughed, "Can I tell her anything from you?"

Hawkeye thought about it for a second. "Yes you can do something for me. Would you put the flowers at her place in the break room? Just let me write a note real quick."

Hawkeye wrote something on a card and took it into the bouquet.

Then the nurse took it into the break room and came back afterwards. "I made sure she'll find it. Will you tell me your name so that I can tell her who it is from?", she asked.

But Hawkeye smiled. "Just tell her it's from her number one foe of Korea."

Then he left.  _ I really hope she'll read the card and follow my invitation. _

When Margaret came out of surgery an hour later she was already tired. Three hours of being the assistant in operating on a young boys complex broken leg just rubbed on her nerves. She went into the break room and sat down on the table with a fresh cup of coffee, only to see the bouquet of flowers in front of her. "What is that doing here?", she asked the others.

The nurse who had spoken to Hawkeye smiled. "It's yours. A tall, dark haired guy who claims to be your number one foe of Korea left it for you this morning. It's a card inside of it."

_ Hawkeye was here?!,  _ Margaret thought. She looked into the beautiful bouquet and found said card.

_ My dear Major baby, _

_ I know you don't wanna see me but I'd like you to have dinner with me this evening anyway. Meet me in front of the Atlantic park hotel at seven? I do know that you don't have night shift so see you at seven. _

_ Sincerely, your friend B.F. Pierce _

Margaret was smiling at the card. He was an idiot. A cute, completely out of his mind idiot. "So what did he write?", the other nurses asked. "Nothing of your business.", Margaret grinned and put the note into her pocket. What was he planning?

15 minutes left before seven, Hawkeye stood in front of his hotel, waiting. He was hoping that Margaret would come. She needed to. He needed to see her.

Just as he couldn't get more nervous, he saw a familiar blond major coming right at him. He started smiling.  _ She really came. _ Margaret was wearing a simple but beautiful blue dress and had pinned up her hair. Hawk had always loved that hairstyle on her.

When she stopped in front of him, he could only grin like a fool. "You look stunning.", he said. "You don't look bad yourself, Pierce.", Margaret answered.

"I'm surprised you really came.", he then said. "Well you invited me and let me have no chance of saying no.", she chuckled. Hawk looked at her for a second before saying "you..don't have to go have dinner with me if you don't want.", Hawkeye said, sounding sad.

"I'm here, aren't I? Come on let's go."

"I'm afraid you have to choose, I have no idea where the good restaurants are in this city.", he gave her a crooked smile.

"Well, would you like to have italian? I know a nice restaurant not far from here.", Margaret asked.

"Sounds marvelous.", he smiled in return. She nodded and took the lead. "Thank you, for the flowers I mean. They are beautiful."

"I hoped you'd like them.", Hawkeye answered. "But tell me, Hawkeye.. Why are you here?"

"I missed you.", he said truthfully.

"Yeah sure, why are you  _ really  _ here?"

"..that's the only reason. I'm here because I wanted to see you. Also the colonel says hi."

Margaret shook her head but smiled, "And I told him no to give you my address."

Hawkeye shrugged, "he didn't. I begged until he told me the state and city and then the hospital. I have no idea where you are living. Could you tell me why you didn't want to see me?", he asked. Margaret looked away in silence until they arrived at the restaurant. They sat down at a table and ordered their meals soon after. Then, Hawkeye looked at her again. "Will you answer my question?", Hawkeye wanted to know. "I.. you see, that kiss in Korea was the perfect ending for  _ us.  _ I didn't want things to get awkward between us."

"So you would prefer it if I was not a part of your life now?"

"I.. Don't know actually. I mean we are here. Why did you want to see me Hawkeye?", she switched the topic. "Because, I talked to Sidney Freedman about my life and the things that happened. I just realized I  _ needed _ to see you." they were quiet for a few seconds until Margaret asked: "So.. uhm how's your dad? And partner if you have one I guess."

Hawkeye chuckled, "Dad's fine and no I don't have a partner. I'm just head over heels for someone."

"Aren't you always?" she raised a brow. He shook his head, "no not like this. I think I found the woman I wanna stay with for a long time.", Hawk smiled. "But tell me, are you married again?", he asked. Margaret laughed. "Nope, I'm not. Just didn't find the right guy yet. I want someone who wants me for  _ me.  _ Not for  _ Major Houlihan,  _ or for my body. I finally want someone who loves me and doesn't cheat on me.", she said. Usually Margaret wouldn't talk to someone about her feelings and all but Hawkeye had always been there if she needed someone. He had been a real friend in Korea. And that's why she didn't want to see him. She  _ had _ missed him. A lot. Margaret was afraid that she wouldn't be able to let him go again. Then her friend brought her back to reality with a simple question.

"Someone who gifts you flowers?", Hawkeye wanted to know with a small smile. "What?", she asked, confused.

"You said you wanted someone who loves you and doesn't cheat on you. So, someone who gifts you flowers?"

She wanted to say something but the waiter brought their meals. Margaret thought about his words. He had given her a bouquet with her favourite flowers and  _ red roses.  _ He had invited her for dinner. He was in Miami just to see her…

She stared at him surprised.

"Hawkeye..do you-?", she couldn't say it. "Do I what?", the Mainer asked.

"Why did you miss me?"

"Because I love you.", he told her.

"Do you really?", Margaret looked a little sad or was it somehow scared?

"Yes I do. I love you Margaret. Couldn't believe it myself so I phoned Beej and he said I'm in love with you since the first time we spent a night together. I noticed that he's right tho. I loved you even back in Korea, I just didn't really realize it. But I know now. You are the perfect woman for me because you can handle me. You're not afraid to speak up against me or mess with me when I deserve it. You are strong and stubborn and independent and beautiful and sexy and quite good with your body in some other activities and I really need you to say something because I'm making a fool out of myself here." he said and waited for her reaction.

Margaret looked shocked. She didn't know what to say. Never had a man made such a true declaration of love to her. Inside of her she was beaming with joy. Feeling everything she'd ever feel for him at once. "Margaret are you still there?", he asked.

She nodded. "So?", Hawkeye wanted to know.

The nurse stood up, went around the table and kissed him.

Hawkeye joined in immediately and looked dreamy when they parted again. "I could get used to this.", he was joking. "Me too.", Margaret just smiled. "What happened to 'we would never work'?", he asked her.

"That stayed in Korea and didn't miss you for a year like I did."

"So do you like me?", he asked. "Silly, you know I like you.", Margaret answered. "Yeah but do you love me?"

She had sat down again and looked up from her plate now. "Yeah I think I do."

She had never seen Hawkeye happier.


	3. Something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly implied sexual content.

Hawkeye had paid the bill and was now standing outside, his hands awkwardly in his pockets, looking at Margaret.  _ Should I ask her if I should take her home? Or would she think I just wanna have sex with her then? _ , he thought but knew he needed to say something. "Shall I accompany you to your home?", Hawkeye asked her carefully. "You don't have to if you don't want to.", she said. "I insist, Margaret."

She was smiling and took his hand, "well, let's go then."

They went back to Margaret's flat and again Hawkeye didn't know what to do. This was an unusual feeling for him. Flirting with women had always been easy to him but she was something else. He didn't want to do something to hurt her. Also he didn't know what their relationship was right now. Friends? Friends with benefits? More? Oh how he wanted them to be more.

"Thanks for taking me home. Would you like to come up there, have a drink?", she asked. "I'd never say no to a drink my dear.", he grinned and followed her inside. Her flat was just the right size. It looked cozy and warm. "I like your flat.", Hawkeye said and sat down in the living room. "Thank you, but if you live at home like you lived in Korea, then it's not that hard to have a nice flat.", Margaret laughed.

"Hey!", he also laughed. "I was just too tired and too lazy to tidy the tent up all the time after 20 hours of OR. In Crab Cove our house is all neat and clean. You'd like it.", he told her.

"Are you still living with your dad?", she asked out of interest.

"Jup, we have a two story colonial house and it would be way too big for just my dad you know? Also my dad and I have a great relationship."

"It's nice that you two get along so well. I wish I could say that about my family. My dad didn't speak a word with me for three months when I left the army.", Margaret said.

"Why did you leave the army? I thought you loved it there.", Hawk asked. Margaret shrugged, "It just didn't feel like my home anymore. This here is the first real home I ever had, even if it doesn't feel like a real home either." Margaret gave him a glas.

"Why not? It's lovely."

"I know. Just.. I think something is missing.", she sat down next to him.

"Margaret I wanted to ask you something."

"Please do.", she answered.

"What is our current relationship?"

They looked at each other for a few seconds until they both rushed into a kiss. Hawkeye laid his hand against her cheek and the other into her hair.

Margaret smiled and crossed her arms behind his neck. The kiss was long and loving. When they broke it, both of them blushed. "Wow", Margaret muttered. "Yeah," Hawk said, "Maggie, do you wanna try a relationship with me?", he asked.

She leaned her forehead to his, "I would like that a lot.", Margaret answered, beaming with joy.

After another kiss she asked: "Maggie?"

Hawkeye was grinning, "don't you like it? I thought it sounded cute."

"I do like it. But only from you I guess."

"I'm honored, my lady."

"So can I call you Ben now once in a while?", she asked.

He laughed, "why do you want to call me Ben?"

"I think Benjamin is a beautiful name and Ben is the short form. Does really nobody call you by your name?"

"Sometimes my dad does. He switches between 'Hawkeye' and 'Ben'.", Hawk told her. "I prefer Hawkeye tho but for you I can make an exception. You can call me what you want, babe."

"You can be quite adorable when you want.", she chuckled.

"Only for the people I care for.", he smiled a loving smile.

Margaret slowly put her hand under his shirt and waited for his reaction. She wanted his 'okay' for that. Hawk only nodded, so Margaret started to unbutton his shirt. It was hanging loose on his shoulders a few seconds later.

Margaret then shifted herself on his lap. "Do you wanna stay here tonight?", she asked while whispering into his ear. "God, yes.", he kissed her again, more passionately this time.

"We should go to the bedroom.", Margaret muttered into the kiss. "Good idea, honey.", he stood up, carrying her to her bedroom.

An hour later, Margaret was laying on Hawks bare chest. "That was quite nice.", she said. "I think it was fantastic.", the doctor answered.

"You do have a big ego, huh?"

"I didn't mean that, I think you were fantastic. I do hope I was good enough for you.. haven't done this in a while."

"You haven't? Did you never have a girlfriend after Korea? Or at least a few dates?", she wanted to know. He shook his head. "I just didn't feel like wanting dates at all. I didn't know why. Now I do understand. You already owned my heart.", he said.

"Aw stop being so sappy.", Margaret laughed.

"Nope you have to live with that now.", he grinned. The former major moved her head to kiss him again. "I'm glad you're here.", she said. "I'm very glad to be here too. Makes it even harder that I have to leave again so soon."

"When will you go back?"

"I've checked into my hotel for only two days. Also I told dad I would come back after a few days.", he sounded sad. "Oh.." Margaret looked away.

"Have I told you the story about my parents?", Hawkeye asked.

The nurse shook her head. "You see my mom is from Oregon, my dad from Maine. They met at university when my mom had a student exchange year up in Maine. He fell in love with her at first sight. Mom started dating him after a while and they had to break up again when she went back to Oregon. Dad was heartbroken, he went after her half a year later and my mom had already decided to come to Crab Cove with him because they just couldn't live without the other anymore. They got married in Crabapple Cove and then they had me.", he told her while caressing her hair.

"Aw that sounds beautiful. Real love huh?", she asked. Hawkeye nodded, "if someone had something like real love, then it was my parents."

They were silent for a few seconds. "What I wanna say," Hawk started, "I would leave everything behind for you but I can't do that to my dad. I can't leave him in Crab Cove. I just can't.", he admitted. "Understandable", Margaret answered, "I have my work here and my family..", she said then looking at him but her face went sad, "And I think I'm not good at long distance relationships.."

Hawkeye sighed deeply. "That's something I can understand. But you know.. I don't wanna live another year without you knowing that  _ you  _ are missing."

"Maybe we're just not meant for each other.", Margaret replied.

Hawkeye looked at her, "don't say that! I know we can work something out."

"..Hawkeye."

"Maggie please.", he sounded desperate. Now she sighed, "I just don't know."

"Let's sleep first. It'll be okay." Hawk whispered and kissed her hair.

"Maybe it will.."

They cuddled up under the blanket and tried to sleep.

The next morning was a sunday and Hawkeye woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. He yawned and sat up, reaching for his clothes. When he finished dressing himself, he went to the kitchen, where Margaret was making breakfast. Hawk grinned and went over to her, hugging her from behind and kissed her neck. "Good morning, beautiful." he said with a smile. "Morning Pierce."

"Oh are we at 'Pierce' now again?", Hawkeye asked. "Sorry, just a habit.", she leaned into him. "It's fine. I'll survive it. You look great by the way."

"Stop that.", she laughed. "No I love you too much.", he grinned. "I love you too.", she whispered, then looked back at the frying pan. "So, breakfast is ready. Want some bacon and eggs with your coffee?"

Hawkeye nodded, "yes please. Let me set the table."

He then did that and both of them sat down to have breakfast. "What do we do about it?", Margaret asked.

"About what?"

"Us", she said.

Hawkeye looked at her, "I don't know. Neither of us want to move but I would say also neither of us want to end what we just started.", he said.

"Yeah.."

"Then we can only try a long distance relationship.", Hawkeye replied.

Margaret nodded, "I mean we could try at least I think."

He smiled at her, "I'll fly home tomorrow, we can use today as we want and well then we could visit each other for the holidays? Or when we get two weeks off. We'll make it.", he took her hand. The nurse smiled. "Yeah we will."

Hawkeye and Margaret used the day to walk across the city, having a cup of coffee in the afternoon and a lazy evening on the sofa.

Margaret chuckled at some point. "What?", Hawkeye asked, amused. "Nothing, just-" she laughed, "Can I show you off now, telling everyone my boyfriend is a doctor?", she said.

Hawkeye also laughed, "if you want that sure."

She kissed him, "maybe sometimes."

"If I can tell everyone that I'm dating the best, most beautiful head nurse of the korean war.", he said and cupped her cheek.

"You are such a crawler."

"And you love me anyway, Major."

She smiled, "shut up, captain.", then kissed him another time.

The next morning, Margaret drove Hawkeye to the hotel so that he could collect his things and check out. Then she dropped him off at the airport. "I'll miss you so much." Hawkeye muttered into her hair. "I'll miss you too, Hawk. Will you write to me?"

"The minute I walk off the plane in Maine, honey."

"See you, love.", she said with a sad smile. "Very soon", he gave her a last kiss and waved when he walked to his gate. Margaret sighed.

_ How shall I live like that now? _


	4. Maine

Hawkeye opened the front door with his keys and kicked his shoes into one corner. "Daaad?", he yelled through the house. "Welcome back, Ben!", Daniel answered from the living room. The younger Pierce went into the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee, made a second one for his dad and walked into the living room as well. Daniel took the cup with a "thank you"

"Say, how was your trip, son?", Daniel wanted to know. "Good, very good. Had a nice talk with Sid and an even better one with Margaret.", he grinned.

"Oh, so Margaret is the woman you visited?", he asked. Hawkeye nodded.

"I knew that would happen sometime."

"What do you mean?", Hawk looked at him confused. "Well Benji, I knew you loved her since the third year you were in Korea."

"But..how?" Hawkeye was surprised. "Your letters, boy. With every letter you described her more and more loving. 'Hot Lips' became 'Major Houlihan' became 'Margaret'. You love her, am I right?"

Hawkeye nodded, "yeah, very much so. You'd like her a lot."

"I bet I will when I meet her. When do I meet her?", Daniel asked.

"I do hope soon, dad.", Hawk said, then sighed. "I already miss her."

"You've seen her this morning."

"Yes! And who knows how long it will take to see her again..", Hawkeye said.

"Are you two a couple now?"

"Yeah.", Hawk smiled. "She's mine. And I'm hers."

Daniel could clearly see the love his son had for that woman. He was glad that his boy was happy. "I believe she doesn't wanna move to Crab Cove?"

Hawkeye shrugged, "I don't think so. She said she has her job and family in Miami.", Hawk told him. "And you don't want to move to her town?"

"And leave you here? No dad, I could never do that to you.", the younger said. Daniel looked at him, "Hawk I want you to be happy. If that means you have to move to another state then that's okay.", Daniel said. "That's really sweet dad but still.", Hawkeye smiled.

~•~

A few days later, Margaret walked through the hospital floors and into the cafeteria. It was her lunch break after all. She got something to eat and sat down at a table, waiting for the other nurses but instead Paul sat down in front of her. "Hey there, sweetheart.", he said with a smile. Margaret rolled her eyes, "hi Paul.", she said. Paul was one of the Doctors at her ward and tried since day one to get Margaret on a date. "So when will you say yes to having dinner with me?", he asked. "Never. Except my boyfriend is allowed to come too.", she grinned. "Boyfriend? Since when? I don't believe you."

"Yes, boyfriend! And for a long time. We're going to get married." she said to get rid of him. "Married? So where's your ring?"

"At home. I don't wear it at work.", Margaret replied and continued eating. "Come on Margaret you don't have to lie to me."

The nurse felt the anger rise up inside her. "I'm not lying, Paul. Please stop forcing me into your shit or I'll tell Benjamin what you're doing here."

"So his name is Benjamin?"

"Yes,  _ Dr.  _ Benjamin Pierce. The best surgeon there is."

"Alright alright, I'm surrendering. You've won."

"Thank you.", Margaret said, "will you let me have lunch now?", she sighed.

With that Paul went away again.

_ Finally. That guy is getting to my nerves. I wish Hawkeye was here… _

Then she remembered the letter she found in her mail this morning. Suddenly excited, she took it out of her pocket and opened it.

"What are you reading, Mags?", someone asked. Margaret looked up and saw that it was her friend and colleague Susan. "Oh hey Susan, it's a letter from my boyfriend."

"The pretty doctor from Maine who brought you flowers the other day?", she asked.

"Exactly.", she smiled.

"What does he write?"

"Nosy, aren't we?" Margaret laughed. "Well of course, Mags!"

"He just says that he misses me and can't wait to see me again. Also some stories about what happened in his home town lately."

"Naw cute. You've got a nice one there, huh?", Susan smiled.

"Yeah.." Margaret replied with a dreamy smile, "I'm lucky this time I guess."

"You sure deserve it after everything you've told me.", Susan said.

"Thank you.", Margaret answered.

"My pleasure, Mags."

~~~

"Hawkeye! There's a letter for you." Daniel called out. "From Maggie?!", Hawkeye asked, excited.

"It's written Margaret Houlihan on the back so I'd say yes.", the older one smiled and gave his son the letter.

Grinning brightly, Hawkeye opened it and sat down to read it.

Daniel observed how his son's facial expression changed from happiness, to looking kinda angry, to being disgusted and then happy again. "Quite the letter as it seems?"

Hawkeye looked up. "Oh well she writes that there is an asshole at her hospital who tries to get her into bed. I'd like to show this guy his place!", he grumbled. "I thought you were against any kind of fighting, Ben."

"Well I am but that's something else. This is about  _ my woman. _ "

"Calm down, I'm sure Margaret is old enough to stand up for her own. She probably told him what she thought of it.", Daniel said. "Yeah she did. He wasn't happy about it. Serves him right, who does he think he is flirting with  _ my  _ girlfriend!"

"I'm looking forward to my grandkids."

"DAD!", Hawkeye said.

Daniel only laughed at that. "Come on now get ready for work."

"Yes Sir." Hawkeye gave him a salute for a joke and followed Daniel outside, putting the letter into his shirt pocket.

Time went by and a lot of letters were sent but both of them were kinda unhappy about their current situation. Hawkeye seemed bored and listless all the time. Margaret just seemed sad. At one point, Margaret's younger sister Katharine had enough and went to the nurses flat to speak to her.

"Margaret, you seem so unhappy lately.", Katharine said. The older just sighed, "I miss Hawk, Kathie. You see, that is exactly why I didn't want to let him into my life again in the first place. Now I love him and I can have him but at the same time I can't."

Katharine took her into a hug. "Mags.. it's time to do something about that problem. How much time went by now? Six months? You can't go on like that, it will destroy you."

"Do you say I should break up with him?", Margaret asked. "God no! He makes you happier than I've ever seen you and I didn't even meet the man yet. He's a keeper."

"So what shall I do then?", she asked.

Kathie smiled, "You know that my husband's friend works in Maine, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He told me that the general hospital in the city next to- what is it called? something with apple… anyway, the town where your boyfriend lives, searches for a new head nurse.", she told her. Margaret's eyes widened, "you mean I should try to get the job?"

"Yeah! You'd be a head nurse again AND it's pretty close to your special one."

"But you are here in Miami, Kathie."

"Well yes, but we'd visit you all the time." Kathie hugged her again. "Mags, you need him. And I'm sure he needs you just as much."

"Maybe I will try to get the job. But.. thanks, little one.", Margaret said.

"Always, Margaret."

So Margaret applied for the job as head nurse of surgery and hoped for the best. She decided to not tell Hawkeye yet. Margaret didn't want him to be excited about it and be sad later if she wouldn't get the position. Two weeks later, she got a call.

"Margaret Houlihan, who is this?", she asked. "Miss Houlihan, I'm glad that I got you on the phone. This is Dr. Roberts of the General Hospital in Danforth. I would like to speak to you about your application.", the man said. Margaret felt how nervous she got. "Oh yeah sure. What is wrong with it? How can I help you?"

"Nothing is wrong with it, miss Houlihan. I just saw that you are from Florida and I thought maybe it's easier for you if we do this by phone. I'd like to ask you some questions. Your application was outstanding by the way."

Margaret blushed, "thank you, Sir. I'd be happy to answer your questions."

"You were in Korea right?", he asked.

"Yes, Sir. I've spent 3 years as the head nurse to one of the mash units."

"I've bet you learned quite a lot there. It must have been intense."

"You could say it like that I suppose.."

Dr. Roberts asked her a few more work related questions and after 30 minutes they were done. "I have one last question but it's more of a personal interest."

"What is it?", Margaret replied.

"Why do you want to work in Maine when you are from Florida? There are lots of Hospitals there."

"Well you see.. my boyfriend lives in Crabapple Cove and I thought I would try to take the chance.", the nurse answered truthfully.

"Crabapple Cove huh? My mother's from there. Maybe I know your boyfriend. May I ask his name?"

"Dr. Benjamin Pierce.", Margaret replied. Now Dr. Roberts laughed, "The Pierces of course. I do know them. I went to school with Hawkeye."

Margaret grinned at that. "Anyway, I thank you for your time Miss Houlihan.", he said.

"Oh I have to thank you for your call, Dr. Roberts.", she replied.

"Then I'd only want to know, when will you start here?", he asked.

Margarets eyes went big. "D-do you mean I have the job?", the nurse asked. "Yes if you still want the position we'd be happy to get you on the team."

"Of course, yes!"

"Great! How about next month? Can you do that?", he wanted to know.

"Next month sounds good, Sir.", she said, excited. "I'll see you next month then. I'll mail you all the documents in the next days. Have a good evening."

"You too, sir.", she hung up.

Margaret couldn't believe it. She would be a head nurse again. And even more important, she'd be really close to Hawkeye. Maybe they would move together if he wanted that too. Margarer was sure she'd like that. Should she call him? No, she wanted to surprise him. Instead she phoned her current boss and took two weeks off. Then she booked a plane ticket to Portland, Maine.

She had never been to his state before. Maine was beautiful this time of the year. She really loved all the nature up here. The nurse understood why Hawkeye loved his home so much. It was a two hour drive from Portland to Crab Cove. Margaret was sitting in the train, looking through the window. Outside was the blue sea and beautiful cliffs along the rails.

She thought about what Hawkeye would say and could only smile. He sure would love the surprise. After all he had told her numerous times in letters and phone calls how much he wanted to see her again.

Then she was finally in Crabapple Cove and looked around. It was exactly how she'd imagined it. A small, lively town in the heart of nature.

Margaret looked at a map of the city that was displayed at the train station.

An elderly woman asked her: "Can I help you, young lady?"

Margaret turned around, "maybe yes, I need to find the Pierces home. I've got the address but I've never been here before.", she said.

"Oh you must be Margaret.", she smiled."

A little surprised she asked: "how do you know?"

The woman chuckled, "well, Hawkeye talks a lot about you, dear. Here I show you how to get to their house but I believe they will be at the office right now.", she said and showed her both, the house and the doctor's office on the map. "Thank you very much.", Margaret smiled. "My pleasure, dear. Oh where are my manners, I'm Elizabeth. I was Hawkeye's babysitter when he was little."

"You were?", Margaret asked, grinning. "Was he cute?", she added.

"Very. But also quite the troublemaker. Just like his dad.", she laughed.

"I believe he was. I'd love to hear more about it but I think I should get going."

"I'll take you outside, come on.", Elizabeth smiled and accompanied her outside of the building.

Just as they stepped outside, a man called out to them, crossing the street with a bag of food in his left hand.

"Lizzy! Who's the beautiful new face you've got there." the man asked. Something about him seemed familiar to Margaret. He was tall and lean, in his 60s and had a very unique smile.

"Your daughter in law, Dan.", Elizabeth grinned. Daniel Pierce's smile got even bigger, "No way, Margaret Houlihan! I'm so happy to finally meet you.", he said.

Margaret blushed a little and smiled back at him. "It's my pleasure, Dr. Pierce.", she said. "Please, call me Daniel. I'm family after all. I am happy that you are visiting us. Hawk didn't tell me."

"Well it's kinda a surprise.", she chuckled. "I bet it will be but he'll love it.", Daniel said.

"I'll leave you two on your own then. Need to get home for lunch.", Elizabeth told them. "See you around, Lizzy.", the doctor said.

"Give Benji my greetings.", she answered. "I will."

Then Daniel turned back to Margaret. "Would you like to accompany me back to the office? Ben and I wanted to have lunch and I've got enough for the three of us.", he smiled.

"I'd like that.", Margaret answered.

"Right, let's get going then."

After a few minutes of a nice chat, they arrived at the office. Daniel let her in and closed the door after her.

"Son?! I'm back.", Daniel called out.

"Great, I'm starving, dad!", Hawkeye answered from another room.

Daniel took the lead to their office room and said: "We've got company tho."

Hawkeye looked up and froze.

"Margaret?", he asked. She smiled at him. "Hey, love."

The younger Pierce jumped up from his chair and went over to her, to pull her into a hug. "Maggie! You didn't tell me you'd come!"

She hugged him back, tight. "Surprise."

"It sure is. God I missed you.", he said and kissed her. "I missed you too, honey.", Margaret smiled.

"I have so much to tell you!" Hawkeye said excited. "Me too.", she grinned.

"We'll have lunch first, sit down kids.", Daniel laughed and gave them their plates.


	5. Crab apple

"You can take the rest of the day off if you like, Ben." Daniel said after lunch. "Then you can show Margaret around."

Hawk nodded, "yeah good idea. I'll do that.", he said.

Hawkeye took her bag and grabbed her hand. "Let's go, honey."

They went into town and Hawkeye showed her around for a while until they decided to get a cup of coffee.

When they sat down in Hawks favourite cafe he asked her: "so is there a reason why you visit just now?"

"Actually yes. I wanted to tell you something.", she smiled. "You know you could have called for that. But I'm glad you came anyway.", he grinned, then added: "but tell me. What is it?"

"I'm going to be a head nurse again!"

Hawkeye smiled brightly, "Great! I'm happy for you, Maggie. They should have offered you that a lot sooner in Miami."

Margaret shook her head, "not in Miami, I took a job as a head nurse somewhere else. It was time for a change.", she said. Hawkeye thought about her words and panicked. 

_ Didn't she say in Korea that she could take a job in Geneva?! She can't leave me!  _ He was desperate all of a sudden, "Margaret, you haven't accepted that job in Europe, have you?! Please don't go to Europe! Stay in the US. I need you, don't leave me!"

"Benjamin stop! I never said anything about Europe. I accepted a job offer in Danforth.", she said.

Hawkeye looked at her. "..You mean the one in Maine?"

Margaret nodded.

"But that's just a few miles from here."

"That's correct, doctor."

"You'll move here?!", he couldn't believe it, it was too good to be true.

"I'll move here. I was hoping you'd like to live together.", she smiled.

"I want nothing more than that, love."

Margaret seemed happy about that, "great. I have to start next month so.. maybe I could stay with you and your dad for a while?"

"Maggie you can move in with us if you want. Dad won't mind, he already loves you."

"He does?", she asked.

"Yeah. The way he acted around you. He didn't do that with my last girlfriend years ago. I think he really likes you.", Hawkeye said. "Well I like him too. He seems like a nice man."

"He is, also you'll love the house."

"Will I?", she grinned. "Oh yes you will." They drank their cup and talked about some things. Hawk paid and they went to the Pierces home.

Margaret looked at the house, amazed. "Wow, it's beautiful.."

"Told. You. So. Come on I'll give you a tour." Hawkeye showed her around and both of them sat down in the living room after. "So when will you move?"

"I thought maybe in the next two weeks, if it's okay for you?", Margaret said. "If you ask me then as soon as possible. I love the idea of having you at my side on a daily basis.", he gave her a loving smile. "Oh Hawk, stop that.", she blushed.

"Nope, you're my girlfriend and I'll be as sappy as I want.", he laughed.

An hour later, Daniel came home as well. There was a delicious smell in the house so he walked to the kitchen and smiled when he saw his son and hopefully future daughter-in-law making dinner together, laughing and having fun. The older Pierce went into the living room but he couldn't stop thinking about how the two reminded him of himself and his wife when they were young. Daniel took her photo from the shelf above the fireplace and smiled at it. "You'd be so proud of our little boy, Jane. Look at him. He's a wonderful doctor and he finally found a girl who he wants to grow old with. Believe me honey, she's the one."

He placed the photo back on the shelf.

"Daaad? Dinners ready!", Hawk yelled from the kitchen. "Okay son!", Daniel answered and set the table in the dining room. Margaret brought the meal to the table. "We made some pasta, I hope this is okay for you?", she asked. Daniel nodded, "of course, Margaret. Sounds marvelous.", he smiled. "Good," the nurse smiled in return. Then they sat down and started eating.

"So dad we have to ask you something.", Hawkeye said. "Ben you're supposed to ask  _ her  _ dad for her hand in marriage.", Daniel joked. Hawkeye blushed but shook his head, "no dad! Something completely different. Is it okay for you if Maggie would move in with us?"

"Sure thing. Would be great to have a woman at home again.", he laughed.

"Dad be nice." Hawk also laughed.

Margaret only smiled at the warm emotion she felt around the Pierces. She knew that she would feel very much at home with them.

After dinner, Margaret and Hawkeye washed the dishes and went to bed early. As soon as they were laying under the sheets Hawk took the nurse into his arms and kissed her hair. "I missed this.", he said. "What exactly?"

"Just laying in bed with you. I missed cuddling.", Hawkeye replied. "I thought you might say sex.", Margaret said but the doctor shook his head. "I do like sex with you but that's not the most important thing, Maggie. More important is that you are happy."

Margaret smiled at that but asked: "what about you? Are you happy?"

Hawkeye laughed, "of course I'm happy! The woman I love told me that she'll stay with me in the near future. I'm as happy as I could be, love."

"Will you help me move?", she asked.

"Of course I will but for now let's enjoy the time. Tell me about the latest things that happened to you. What about this asshole who flirted with you, does he leave you alone now?", hawkeye asked. "Yeah, I told him you and I are getting married.", Margaret told him. Hawkeye started laughing, "clever girl. Hopefully you'll never have to see him again when you move here."

"Are you jealous, Dr. Pierce?", she asked with a grin. "Me? Jealous? Of course not. Why should I be? You love me, I'm great!", he said. Margaret chuckled. "You have the biggest ego, you know that?"

Hawk just shrugged, "maybe, but you love me anyway so I don't really care."

"Imagine Paul would move here too, then we would need to get married for real.", the nurse said. Hawkeye turned his head and faced her, "don't you want to get married again in the future?", he asked.

"I don't know… maybe I'm not meant for marriage.", she sighed. "Margaret-", he took her face into his hands, "just because your first marriage didn't go as planned doesn't mean you weren't made for marriage at all. I think you'd be a great wife for whoever has the luck of becoming your husband.", he said. "Do you want to get married someday, Ben?", Margaret wanted to know. "Yeah I guess I want that. I think I'd like to have kids one day too. Sidney said I'm able to handle kids again and I think he's right. Working with the kids from town helped a lot." he smiled. "Kids sound great.. I always thought I'd never have any because of me staying with the army but now… dunno, maybe someday with the right man.", she said and thought about some kids with dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

They talked some more until Margaret decided it was time to get some sleep. "You're probably right. Let's get some sleep.", Hawk yawned. "I'll make you breakfast tomorrow.", he added with a bright smile. "Oh is that so?", she chuckled. "What a gentleman you are."

"Your gentleman." he kissed her good night and switched off the light.

They slept until morning. Hawkeye woke up first so he got out of bed without waking Margaret and got a shower, then went downstairs to make breakfast. His dad came into the kitchen soon after.

"Morning, Ben. Making breakfast?", he asked. "Yeah", Hawk replied, "would you like some coffee already, dad?"

"Sure, thanks son." Daniel took the cup and sat down at the table, reading the newspaper. "Anything important in the news?", Hawkeye asked. "No not really. Just the normal boring town stuff.", he told him, then looked at Hawkeye. "Your lovely lady still asleep?", the older Pierce asked. His son nodded, "didn't want to wake her just now."

"You two seem good together. I think she might be the right woman for you.", Daniel smiled. Hawkeye also smiled, clearly dreamy. "She is. Maggie's the best. I'm so glad she'll move in with us. Can't wait to have her around here on a regular basis."

"Are you planning on marrying her in the future?", his dad asked.

Hawkeye turned to him, "I'd like that. I would love to at least ask her one day. If I'm lucky she says yes. You know dad, Margaret's still a bit afraid I guess because of her first marriage going to hell. Donald was an asshole who didn't deserve her.", Hawk grumbled.

"And you do deserve her?", Daniel asked out of interest and saw Margaret appearing in the doorway.

Hawk shook his head, "no I don't. But I'm glad she wants me anyway. I wanna give her all the love she deserves. I don't understand how Penobscott could hurt her like that. I don't like seeing her sad. Can you believe how much I wanted to punch his lights out for doing that to her? And we weren't even a pair in Korea.", Hawkeye said while cooking.

Margaret swiped away a tear, she was very touched by his words. Then she went over to him and hugged him from behind, pressing her face into his back. Hawkeye twitched slightly startled, "Maggie, you're okay?", he asked her. Margaret nodded, "I love you, you know that? And stop saying you wouldn't deserve me because I think I don't deserve you."

Hawkeye turned away from the stove to hug her properly. "Naw Mags, maybe we deserve each other the same amount, how's that?"

"Good. That's good.", she smiled up at him. "And now let me say  _ good morning _ properly." he gave her a kiss.

Daniel just smiled at them. He really was looking forward to his future grandkids.

An hour later the telephone rang, so Hawkeye picked up the receiver. "Hawkeye Pierce, with who do I have the pleasure of talking to right now?", he asked. "Katharine Houlihan, I'm Margarets younger sister. Pleasure to finally speak to you but would you give me Margaret? It's important."

"I'm happy to speak to you too, Margaret talked a lot about you. Wait a second I'll tell her you called."

Hawkeye then called through the house: "Maggie, it's your sister. She'd like to speak to you!"

Margaret joined him at the telephone immediately and took the receiver from him. "Kathie? What's wrong."

"Hey Mags, it's dad. He wants to know why you are moving to Maine.", she said. The color went out of Margaret's face. "You haven't told him, have you?"

"Of course not. After what you told me how daddies and Hawkeyes first encounter went I thought I'd ask you what to tell him."

"You know as well as I that dad will never accept Hawkeye into the family.", Margaret muttered. "Shall I try to talk to him about it?", Kathie asked. "It won't help, Katharine. Dad hates him. Why do you think, have I never told him about Hawks and my relationship."

"Yeah I see, Mags."

"So what shall we tell him?", Margaret asked her sister. Kathie thought about it and said: "well, let's tell him you got a very good job offer as a head nurse again and that you're going to take it."

"Sounds legit to me..", Margaret said.

"It'll be alright Margaret, but.. you know sis, at some point you have to tell mum and dad. What if you two wanna get married?"

Margaret kept silent on that. "I really don't know, Kathie. All I know is, that dad will never ever approve of me marrying someone like Hawkeye. Dad wants me to marry people like my first idiot of an ex-husband."

"Dad didn't say anything about me and Robbie getting married or having a child so I think you'll be fine. Dad just needs to see that Hawkeye isn't as bad as he thinks, hm?", Kathie smiled brightly. "Yeah.."

"I'll tell him something. We'll be fine Mags. See you soon."

"Yeah see you and thanks, Kathie."

"No problem, Margaret."

Margaret hung up the phone. "This is the worst." she whined.

"What happened?", Hawkeye wanted to know. Margaret looked at him. "I maybe have to tell my dad about us."

"You haven't done that? But we've been dating for nearly a year now!", he said.

"Jup. I always made sure he wouldn't find out. You know my dad, Hawk.."

"Yeah I do..", he nodded, not happy.

"Do you think he will be against us?", Hawkeye asked. "I know so.", the nurse sighed. 

  
  



	6. Family Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided against drama. All you'll get is family feelings and hopefully gold news in the next chapter.

Living with the Pierces was easy. It didn't take Margaret long to feel at home in Crabapple. She loved the town and it's people. Never had she thought that the town would welcome her so fast and dearly. After all, the Pierces were deeply rooted in the community. Margaret could have guessed that the Crabapple Cover would look at her with some kind of cold politeness maybe. But no, they immediately took her into their hearts.

Her new job was going well too. The nurses were friendly and efficient and the doctors didn't take long to respect Margaret for her skills. The chief of surgery, also a good friend of Hawkeye, had asked her if she couldn't persuade Hawk to finally do operations again and come to work at the hospital, but he refused. Since the end of the war Hawkeye hadn't operated on someone. Margaret would then smile at them and tell them that her boyfriend prefered to work with his father in the family office.

Of course, Margaret thought it was a shame that Hawkeye had stopped surgery, after all he was one of the best damn surgeons she'd ever seen and worked with. Maybe he would operate again at some point in the future.

So yeah, living with Hawkeye was great. She hadn't felt better in her life ever before. But there was also something that bothered her and that was her dad. Margaret couldn't stop thinking how much her relationship with Hawkeye would upset her father. She really didn't know what to do. Of course she had to tell him at some point, as her sister had said so before. Margaret knew that she might lose her dad completely if she told him and she didn't want that. The relationship to her mother wasn't as good as she would like it to be and she had always felt more close to her dad. One the other hand, she didn't want to lose Hawkeye either. With him she felt loved again. She felt like he didn't act around her, that he really meant what he said to her. She couldn't lose that trust and love. Deep inside her, she hoped that she could have a future with him. A life, a family. She wanted kids sure, always had liked the idea of it but never found the right guy until Benjamin Franklin Pierce came along. If she'd get kids sometime, she wanted Hawkeye to be their dad. Because Margaret knew that he would love them and that was everything she wanted for her future kids, parents who loved each other and the kids.

And now, after a few months of living in Maine, christmas was right around the corner. Margaret actually was afraid of that. What if her family wanted to celebrate it? She would need to go there then and Margaret really wanted to stay with Hawkeye for the holidays. The nurse sighed and got herself a fresh cup of coffee.

"What is bothering you, dear?", Daniel asked in a fatherly voice while entering the room. Margaret turned to him "oh it's nothing.."

"Margaret, come on. What's wrong, tell me.", he smiled. "Well… it's christmas, Daniel. I'm afraid of the fact that my parents might want to spend the holidays with the family so that I have to attend. And I wanna stay with Hawk for christmas."

"So take him with you. Or ask your parents if they want to come here.", Daniel suggested. "That's not going to happen. I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Dad can't know about it?", Margaret said. "About what?"

"Hawkeye and I."

"Your parents don't know about your relationship? But you two have been dating for nearly two years!"

"Yeah but my dad doesn't really like him. Also Hawk hates my dad. Their first encounter didn't go that well…"

"Benji has to love you, not your dad, dear. And don't you think your father can make an exception for christmas?"

"Maybe he can but then he knows that Hawk and I are dating and as I know dad, he'll try everything to seperate us. I don't wanna lose dad but also don't want to lose Hawkeye.. am I crazy, Daniel?", she asked.

The older one laughed, "no Maggie you're human. What is the worst that can happen? You are an adult person. You can do what you want. If you want to continue dating Hawk, do it. If you wanna stay in Maine, do that. Hell, if you want to marry my boy, then also do that. Your dad can't tell you what to do and what not to do. This is your life.", Daniel told her.

"Thanks Daniel.", she smiled.

"My pleasure, dear." he looked outside and grinned, "look Margaret it started snowing."

"Oh yeah. I've always loved snow, just we never stayed long enough at one place where it was actually cold enough to snow for me to enjoy it.", she explained. Daniel nodded, "We always get a lot of snow. When Hawkeye was little he could never wait for the first snow of winter. He would get so excited." 

"Aw he must have been so cute.", the nurse chuckled. "He was! And I can show you. Follow me."

They went into the living room and Daniel got a photobook from his study. "There are some photos of small Benjamin in winter in it." he smiled.

Margaret opened the book and looked at the pictures, "awww look at him! He's so adorable with that little hat. How old is he in that picture?"

Daniel looked at it, "He must be about four or five. I remember how Jane was afraid he would catch a cold and always made sure he was dressed warm enough. She really was a great mom." he said with a sad but proud smile. Margaret nodded, not sure what to say. She continued looking at the photographs until they heard the front door, followed by a "I'm home!" from Hawkeye."

"How are the Jeffersons, son?", Daniel asked when Hawk entered the room. "They're okay. Mrs. Jefferson might catch a cold but they're doing fine otherwise. What are you two looking at?", he asked.

"Just the cutest little kid Crabapple cove has ever seen.", Margaret grinned. Hawk rolled his eyes but smiled, "daaad"

"What is it, Ben?", he asked innocently.

"Why do you show my girlfriend all the embarrassing photos of mine?"

"They aren't embarrassing, you were very cute, Benjamin."

"I'm always.", he answered.

"Ego, honey.", Margaret laughed.

"Anyway, I'm going upstairs, have a shower now.", Hawk said.

"Do that.", the other two replied.

The following day, Margaret's sister called to let her know about their parent's request of celebrating christmas together.

Margaret sighed, "I knew it"

"What?", Kathie asked. "That they would want me to come "home" for christmas. Kathie what should I do, I wanna stay with Hawk, it's our first christmas together..", the nurse muttered. "Well.. say that to dad. He just has to accept that."

"He won't, you know that."

"He  _ has to _ . It's your decision Margaret. He can't decide which man you love. Just tell him. He'll come around eventually."

"Okay.. I'll do it.", Margaret said.

"That's my big sis.", Kathie grinned.

"Have a nice christmas Kathie. We'll see each other next year."

"See you Mags, and enjoy christmas as well. Give my greetings to Hawkeye."

"I will.", Margaret agreed.

"Bye, Mags!"

"Goodbye." she ended the call with a sighed and then called her dad.

"Houlihan.", her father said on the phone. "Hey dad, it's me Margaret."

"Margaret! Are you calling because of christmas?", he wanted to know.

"Yes but I have bad news I suppose. I can't come home, I already have plans with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? You haven't told us that you are seeing someone again. Tell me about him."

"Well… he's a doctor, a good one. And he's tall and lean and kind and he treats me well."

"That's most important. If he'd try the same thing that this Penobscott idiot did to you, I'd beat him up."

"It's fine dad, but thanks." she smiled a little.

"So why can't you take him with you?", Al asked now. Margaret didn't know what to say, "ah well, we.. wanted to.. uhm.. he'd rather stay home this year."

"It's a pity. I do hope you two have a nice christmas anyway. But Margaret tell me, is he an army doctor or did he at last serve in the army?"

"For a short time."

"Rank?" Al wanted to know. Margaret kept silent for a second, then saying: "captain".

"Just a captain? Margaret honey you could do better. Well as long as it is not someone like the doctors in your former camp."

Margaret laughed nervously at that.

"Yeah…"

"I do hope you'll introduce us soon? What's his name anyway?"

"Uhm Benjamin, his name's Benjamin.", the nurse said.

"Alright then. When will we see you again?"

"Hopefully soon, dad.", Margaret said.

"See you soon then, little one."

They ended the call.

Margaret stared at the receiver for a while.  _ Shit… he hates him. _

Hawkeye walked into the hallway, where the telephone was and looked at her curious. "What's wrong honey you look troubled."

"My dad hates you." she sighed.

"I know that. He made it perfectly clear in korea.", Hawkeye answered.

"Take this seriously, Ben!", Margaret hissed. "I do! What does it matter anyway? He doesn't have to love me. You have to love me."

"Which I do, but I'd like to keep my family, you know. And if dad finds out  _ you  _ are my boyfriend  _ Benjamin  _ je won't exactly be thrilled."

"Is it so important to you what your dad thinks of me?", Hawkeye asked.

"Yes. It would be great if he could at least respect my choice and be nice.", Margaret looked down but Hawk pulled her chin up so that she'd face him. "If it is important to you, I'll talk to him about it."

"Why would you do that? You also hate him.", Margaret asked.

"Well, cause I love you. I want you to be happy. It's christmas, our families should get along. How about you ask them to come up here to Maine? All of them. Your parents, your sister and her family, just invite them all over."

"You're sure..?"

"Yeah. It will be okay. Also I wanna meet your mom and your sister.", he grinned. "Mom is too old for you and Kathie is married, Hawk.", the nurse said. Hawkeye just shook his head while laughing, then looked to Margaret again and pulled her closer. "And I already have the best, most beautiful, perfect head nurse as a girlfriend." he put his hand next to her cheek. "You are so sappy."

"You love it, don't you?"

"I guess I do." Margaret replied and kissed him. "I'm so glad I have you.", she added after the kiss. "Oh but I'm the lucky one.", Hawkeye smiled and took her hands. "Let's go for a walk through the snow? And after that I'll make hot chocolate and you can phone your family. Deal?", the doctor asked.

"Deal." Margaret nodded.

And with that, Margaret asked her family to come to New England for the holidays. Surprisingly both her mom and dad agreed. Margaret later learned from Kathie that their parents tried to get back together right now. One was for sure, that christmas would be the best Margaret had in a long time, or it would be the worst.

Daniel tried to lift up her mood about the whole thing and she was grateful for that. Hawkeye's dad reminded her a lot of Potter and the colonel was like a father to her.

With every day that left them closer to christmas Margaret got more nervous.

Her sister had agreed to arrive a few days before their parents, to be able to help Margaret if she needed. So Katharine, her husband Robert and their little daughter Emma went to the Pierce household three days before the 24th. Robbie and Hawkeye immediately got along well and Katharine and Margaret finally had some time to talk about the nurses relationship. Emma was fascinated by all the stories Daniel could tell her.

Sooner as Margaret wanted, christmas was there. Hawkeye had kissed her and smiled, "good morning, beautiful. And happy christmas."

"Good morning and happy x-mas for you as well, honey.", she yawned and put the blanket more above her body.

"Are you cold?", Hawk asked, amused.

"It  _ is _ cold!", Margaret complained. "Naw come here I'll keep you warm."

she snuggled into his arms.

"I'm so glad we can spend christmas together.", he said while caressing her arm. "Me too, there is no place I would want to be more than right here with you."

"Love you, Maggie."

"I love you too, Ben.", she smiled.

Kathie and Margaret prepared the christmas dinner in the kitchen while they waited for Al and Sharon Houlihan to arrive. When the bell rang, Margaret went to open the door.

She hugged her parents and waved them inside. It was now or never..

Margaret went to the living room with them, where the rest of the family was already sitting together.

Daniel stood up, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Benjamin's father, Dr. Daniel Pierce, please call me Daniel.", he smiled. Al shook his hand and introduced his wife and himself, then he looked at Hawkeye, who was standing next to Margaret now.

"Colonel.", he simply said.

"Pierce.", Margaret's dad replied. He then looked at his daughter, "You haven't told me it was  _ him  _ when we talked about it.", Al said.

Margaret nodded, "I know"

Before her father could say another word, Hawkeye said to him: "look colonel, I know you don't like me but I love your daughter and Margaret loves me. I treat her with the respect and love she deserves. Let's not fight on christmas, Sir."

"I don't want to fight with you, Pierce. Kathie has told me how happy Margaret seems to be with you around so if you treat her right and not like that Penobscott fellow I won't say anything against it."

"You won't?", Margaret asked, surprised. He nodded, "sure. Margaret you are a grown woman and if you say you love him then you'll have your reasons for it. I think you are old enough to know who to trust.", he gave her a small smile. Margaret was just speechless. She couldn't really believe what had just happened. "I'm- wow I mean, thanks dad.", she muttered.

"My pleasure."

Sharon went to the kitchen to say hello to her other daughter and then helped her with the cooking. Hawk had got another glass for Al.

They talked about various topics, including Margarets and Hawkeyes relationship until the dinner was ready. Then they went to the dining table and ate together. "This is just wonderful, great cooking done, ladies.", Daniel said to the Houlihan sisters. "Thanks, Dan.", Kathie smiled.

The other also complimented the food.

Later Margaret and her mother did the dishes. "You look really happy with him.", Sharon stated. "Well I am, mum. That dad accepted Ben is the best present I could have got this year.", Margaret smiled. "You know your father, he always comes around after some time. He just doesn't want you to be as hurt as after Donald, you know? We care for you, Margaret. We just want you to be happy."

"Aw mom, that means a lot. I would never have guessed that Hawkeye would be the perfect man for me but as it seems he is. Hawk is really caring and sweet. But yeah, these last two years were two of the happiest in my life.", she told her. "He seems like a nice fellow. A bit silly maybe but I mean Robbie's like that too. You girls seem to like the silly ones.", Sharon laughed. Margaret grinned and shrugged, "Kathie and I just have a good taste, mom."

They both laughed at that.

Robert was just taking Emma to bed when Al and Daniel shared some stories about their WWII times. As it seemed both of them got along just nicely. That was definitely a plus, Margaret thought and went back to the kitchen to finish the rest of the dishes.

Hawkeye saw his moment and interrupted the older men for a second.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but I really need to ask you something.", Hawkeye said to Al. "Well, ask boy. What is it?"

"I would like to ask Maggie to marry me and I'd like to have your blessings. I know that this is very important to her.", he explained. Hawk hoped for the best, of course he knew that this could ruin everything good between Margaret's dad and himself.

Al watched him for a moment until he said: "I watched you two the whole evening. You make her happy and that's everything I want for her. If you can promise that you won't hurt her I'll give you my okay."

"I promise, Sir. I won't ever hurt her like that Donald idiot.", Hawkeye nodded. "Well then, son, go ahead, try your luck." Al said, "And if she says yes we should probably start calling each other by our first names, I mean if you'll be my second son in law."

The doctor smiled and nodded again. "Alright."

"So when do you want to ask her, Benji?", Daniel wanted to know now.

"I thought about this christmas. I'm just not really sure when exactly. I'm waiting for a good moment.", he smiled. "You'll do fine.", Daniel said and looked back at Al.

Hawk couldn't believe how lucky he was. That truly was a christmas miracle. Nothing could go wrong now, he thought while he groped for the small ring box in his pocket. 

  
  



	7. A ring and its promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry but this chapter is very sappy. HAWKEYE IS AN IDIOT IN LOVE OKAY?! xD  
> No but seriously. I'm sorry. You might just don't continue reading if it is too sappy.

It was very late but still the 24th when Hawkeye finally found some time alone with his girlfriend. He sat down next to her in front of the big fireplace, in which a warm crackling fire was burning, giving the room a smooth light. Hawkeye loved how the light set on Margarets face. It gave her a somehow calm expression. The rest of the family went to bed earlier so they were indeed alone in the living room. Margaret leaned at his shoulder.

"Are you tired?", Hawkeye asked softly. She shook her head, "just happy. This christmas can't get any better.", Margaret smiled. "And you haven't even got my present yet."

The nurse looked at him, "Hawk we said we won't gift us anything."

"I know I know, it's a small present. And I think you'd want it anyway.", he looked at his watch, "It's the 25th since 5 minutes ago.", the doctor smiled and reached for the little box. "Time for your present then, close your eyes."

"Hawkeye-"

"Come on Maggie, please close your eyes. And no peeking.", he grinned.

"Alright!", she laughed and closed her eyes. Hawkeye made sure she really didn't see anything and got down on one knee in front of her. Then he took the now open box into his hand. "Okay you can look now.", he said clearly nervous. This was the moment everything depended on. Margaret opened her eyes and froze, staring at him in disbelief.

But Hawk smiled, "Margaret, I love you. There is nothing in this world I'm more thankful for than for you letting me back into your life. I want to spend the rest of my time with you and make sure you're as happy as you can be. I know that your first marriage didn't work out like you planned, but I promise that  **_I_ ** will do better. I  _ want  _ to be the man at your side. I know what people thought of me in Korea but we are together for two years now and I was always faithful towards you. So, will you make me the happiest man on this earth and become my wife? Will you marry me, Margaret?" he asked, hope in his eyes. Margaret just nodded, still very emotional. "I would like to hear it.", Hawkeye said with a small smile. "..yeah, god yes, Ben Yes!", she replied, throwing herself into his arms while the tears flowed. "I'm so glad you said yes.", he whispered into her ear. "How could I say no to you? I love you Hawkeye.", Margaret said and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you too, my dear fiance.", he answered with a wide grin and slowly put the ring onto her finger. Margaret looked at it. It was a nice ring, not too flashy. She loved it. "God what will our families say?", Margaret then laughed. "Your dad was okay with it." Hawkeye explained with a shrug. "You actually asked him for my hand?", the nurse was surprised. "Of course I did. I know that it is important to you that your father would be ok with it. Surprisingly he was cool about it, as long as I won't hurt you, which I definitely don't want to do."

"It's a christmas miracle.", Margaret smiled. "That must be it.", Hawkeye laughed and took her hand, "come on honey, let's go to bed."

When they woke up in the morning, Hawkeye took her into his arms. "Good morning.", he smiled into the nurse's hair. "Morning Hawk.", she yawned and looked at her hand. "So I haven't dreamed it?", Margaret smiled.

"If you mean that we are going to get married then no. You didn't."

"Great."

"That it is, my dear.", he gave her a loving smirk. "Let's get dressed, I'm hungry." Margaret then said and sat up. "Breakfast for my beautiful fiance."

"Stop that, Ben!", she laughed. "What exactly?"

"You're being extremely cheesy."

"I'm extremely in love.", he replied.

"Come on now, stay up we have guests.", she laughed and put on fresh clothes before she went to the bathroom. Then she went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Her sister joined her soon after. "Morning Mags."

"Hey Kathie.", the nurse smiled, "Wanna hear some big news, little sis?"

"Always! Tell me.", Kathie said.

Margaret held out her hand with the ring. When Kathie saw it she squeaked. "He asked you?!"

"I did.", Hawkeye walked into the room. "Congratulations to you two!", the younger Houlihan sister told them both. "Thank you.", Margaret smiled.

Hawkeye then went to the telephone. He dialed the number of his best friend. ~beep ~beep ~beep

Then someone picked up the phone. "Yes, Hunnicutt, hello?", Peg said.

"Peggy! Merry Christmas, it's great to speak to you. How are things in california?"

"Merry Christmas, Hawkeye.", she said happily. "Oh we're great, how about you, Margaret and your dad?"

"We're good too, thanks for asking. Peg as much as I love to talk to you, could I speak to your husband?", he asked. "Of course you can. I get him, wait a second."

Hawkeye waited but after a few seconds he heard a young voice, "uncle Hawk?"

"Erin! How is my favourite little girl doing?"

"I'm not little, I'm six next year!", Erin said to him. Hawkeye laughed, "sorry honey, of course you are a very big girl. Did you get nice presents?"

"Yeeeees." she said clearly excitedly.

"Did you like the present your aunty Margaret and I sent you?"

"Yep, thank you uncle Hawk!"

"I'm glad you like it, sweety."

"Daddy's here. He wants to talk to you. Bye uncle Hawk!"

"Bye Erin.", Hawkeye smiled.

BJ took the phone from her. "Hey Hawk, merry Christmas."

"To you too, Beej. Guess what? I'm getting married.", the Mainer grinned.

"No way?!", BJ laughed, "Congratulations! I hope we are invited?"

"BJ you are my best friend, of course you'll be at my wedding!", Hawkeye said. "Just making sure.", the Californian smiled.

"I only asked her yesterday so we have lots of time until an actual wedding but, I'd like to have you as my best man when it's happening.", Hawkeye suggested.

"I'd be honored, Hawk.", BJ said, "of course I'll be your best man."

"Great! I think I couldn't do it without you.", Hawkeye admitted.

"Naw.", BJ laughed.

"I mean it! I was only brave enough to talk to Maggie about my feelings because of the call you and me had. I really owe my relationship to you, Beej.", the Mainer said.

"Well, I'm glad I could help you.", BJ answered.

"I won't disturb you and your girls any longer, we can talk later. Next week or so.", Hawkeye suggested.

"Yeah sounds good. I'll hear you next week. Give my greetings to the family."

"I will. Bye Beej."

"Bye Hawk."

Hawkeye ended the call and put the receiver back. Then he went into the dining room, where the Houlihan sister had just finished setting the table.

"Hawkeye would you wake up your dad?", Margaret asked. "Sure sweety.", the doctor replied and walked out of the room again.

Kathie looked at Margaret. "I'm glad he asked you. And of course that you said yes. You too are good for each other. Hawkeye is definitely better than this Donald guy you told us about. No offense Mags but I wanna punch that idiot.", the younger one said. Margaret chuckled, "I can understand that. But yeah I think about Hawk and me the same way. I have the feeling that this marriage will work out for a long time. You know, we just have seen the best and worst of each other and we can deal with each other's trauma. Most of the people wouldn't understand what we saw and went through in Korea. But we  _ know _ and I think that's really important.", Margaret smiled.

"Yeah I can see." Kathie nodded when their parents came into the room.

"Morning.", the sisters said.

"Good morning and merry Christmas, girls.", they answered.

Soon after the whole family sat at breakfast. Little Emma switched from one lap to another, wanting to sit with everyone. Hawkeye looked at Margaret with a questioning look.

The nurse nodded, so Hawk said: "I would like to announce something. As dad and Alvin already know, I wanted to ask Maggie to marry me and so I did. Well, how you can see, she said yes.", he smiled.

The family gave them their congratulations. "Did you think about where you wanna get married?", Daniel asked. "God no, dad. We are engaged since 9 hours ago."

"I'd like to have it in the garden.", Margaret answered with a small smile.

"Here or like in a park?", Daniel wanted to know.

"Here. It's such a nice big garden, with an incredible view at the bay. Why not use it?"

Hawkeye nodded, "I like it. Let's do that."

Margaret looked at her sister, "and Kathie will be my maid of honor, will you?", she asked.

"Of course Mags! If you want me.", Kathie beamed with joy.

"Little Emma and Beej's daughter Erin can be the flower girls.", Hawkeye smiled.

"Flower?", Emma asked.

"Yes honey, you can throw flowers for aunty Margaret and uncle Hawk.", Kathie said to her daughter.

"Flower!", the little girl smiled brightly.

The adults laughed about that.

The rest of the Christmas days went by pretty fast and without any arguments but Margaret was happy when everyone went home and everything was quiet again. She wanted to spend some time with Hawkeye on her own, so the two of them went on a walk.

Margaret put her scarf a bit tighter around her neck. "Is it so damn cold in Maine every winter?", she asked Hawk. The Mainer laughed, "well yes, we're one of the most northern states."

"Fine but does it have to be so cold?"

"Aw do you want my jacket, Maggie?"

"No. I don't want you getting sick.", Margaret replied. "Fair enough. How about I kiss you?", Hawkeye grinned.

"You can try that.", she laughed.

So the doctor kissed her. "Better?"

"A little bit.", she smiled.

"Okay, let's go get a coffee.", he suggested. "Yeah, good idea."

Margaret took his hand and they went to their favourite coffee shop.

"You know I've been thinking.", the nurse said when they drank their coffees. "About?"

"Us.", she answered.

"So?" Hawkeye looked at her.

"I could have never believed that I would marry  _ you  _ someday. I mean it's not like I never thought about how it would be like to date you but.. you know?"

Hawkeye nodded, "I know what you want to say. Believe me, back in Korea I would never have guessed that you are the key to my happiness. Call me sappy but you are. It always was you. You know, I realized why I favoured the blond ones, it was all unknowing distraction from you. I think I always loved you, I just didn't know it."

"How can you be so  _ you  _ and also be so cute?", Margaret laughed.

"Well, you love me.", he answered with a smirk. "I do.", she smiled.

"But yeah I'm very glad that we're getting married.", the Mainer said and took a sip. Margaret nodded, "I believe that this marriage will last for a long time. We know each other just too well and love the other anyway. That must be a good basis."

"Right. You've seen my worst.", Hawkeye nodded, seriously.

"I've also seen your best, honey.", Margaret smiled and kissed his hand.

They kept silent for a moment.

"Who will we invite?" Hawkeye then asked at some point.

"The camp. I want to see them all again. Everyone.", Margaret answered.

"Would it be okay for you if Mulcahy would perform our wedding ceremony? I mean if he would do it.", Hawkeye asked. "No I like that. I think father Mulcahy would do a nice ceremony. And it wouldn't be so rushed like my last one."

"No no, I want for you to have the perfect wedding. Everything needs to be amazing!", Hawk said. Margaret only smiled and took his hands, "Ben, it'll be amazing because it's  _ our _ special day. Whatever happens it will be perfect.", the nurse replied.

"God, Maggie I love you.", he kissed her.

  
  



	8. Invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. Just some pre wedding stuff.

~~~  _ Chicago, Illinois  _ ~~~

"So, how is it going for you?", Sidney Freedman asked from his position across from Hawkeye. "Well, great. Never felt better. How about you?", Hawkeye replied. He thought about the last time he had sat here. The time he had realized his feelings for Margaret.

"Are you still with Margaret?", Sid asked, interested. Hawk nodded, "yeah, best time of my life. I really have to thank you again. Without you I would probably still search for an answer of what was missing.", Hawkeye said. "Well, I'm glad I could help you."

Hawkeye smiled. "We're engaged now by the way. I'll invite you to the wedding and I'll be hurt if you don't come."

Sidney laughed, "it's fine, I'll try everything in my power to attend."

"You better do.", Hawk grinned.

Sidney looked at him again, "so why didn't you bring Margaret with you?"

"She went to Florida to visit her sister. Also I wanna make a short trip to Frisco and surprise my best friend."

"How long haven't you seen BJ?"

"Since we said goodbye in Korea. I've seen you more since then.", he joked.

"Three years? Yeah you two should meet. It'll be good for you."

"You're the doctor, Sid. Whatever the doctor says."

Sidney shook his head while smiling. "Give him my greetings will you? And of course also to your fiance."

"Yeah sure I will do that.", Hawkeye nodded. They stood up and hugged goodbye, then Hawkeye left.

  
  


~~~  _ Hannibal, Missouri  _ ~~~ 

"Sherm? We got a wedding invitation in the mail today.", Mildred Potter said while she walked into the living room with the morning post.

"A wedding invitation? Who's getting married?", Colonel Potter asked his wife. Mildred opened the card and started to read out loud:

" _ Dear Colonel and Mrs. Potter, _

_ We'd love to have you at our wedding on july 20th 1957 in Crabapple Cove, Maine. The ceremony will be held by father Mulcahy and begin at about 10 o'clock AM. Please inform us if you will attend our special day. _

_ Sincerely and with the best wishes, your Benjamin F. Pierce and Margaret Houlihan.",  _ Mildred said.

Colonel Potter started laughing. "These two! They're getting married!"

Mildred smiled, "so will we attend?"

"Nothing will stop me seeing these two getting married. Of course we will."

~~~  _ Boston, Massachusetts _ ~~~

Charles wrinkled his nose when he read the lines of the invitation. He couldn't believe what he just read. Pierce and Margaret getting married? They did have quite a goodbye in Korea, Charles thought. He put the card on the " _ important _ " stack on his desk and continued what he was doing.

At another place in the same city, Trapper John McIntyre couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know what shocked him more. The fact that Hawkeye Pierce, the king of forever being single, was getting married. Or the fact that he was marrying Hot Lips. "What do you have there, honey?", his wife Louise asked him. "It's from Hawkeye, he's getting married..", Trapper muttered.

"Great, then I'll finally meet him."

~~~  _ Ottumwa _ ,  _ Iowa _ ~~~

"Walter, you got an invitation.", Patty said and gave him the card. Radar looked at it, then his eyes went wide.

"Oh! Wow! Hawkeye and Major Houlihan getting married?!"

Patty looked curious, "friends of yours from the 4077th?"

Radar nodded, "yeah. He was the chief surgeon and she was the head nurse.", Radar explained. "Will we go?", his fiance then asked.

Radar nodded, "If my cousin has time to look after the farm for a few days."

~~~  _ Toledo, Ohio _ ~~~

Klinger smiled brightly when he read the card and the letter they had sent with it. Soon Lee and Max had returned to the states just six months ago. "Hey Soon Lee look at that, Dr. Pierce and Major Houlihan want to get married. We're invited. Also the Major asked me if I could make her a wedding dress. Oh I have the perfect idea for a dress which will suit her just perfectly!", Klinger said, clearly excited. Soon Lee only chuckled.

~~~  _ Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  _ ~~~

Father Mulcahy felt honored when he first read the request to hold the wedding ceremony of Hawkeye and Margaret. Of course he accepted. The priest immediately started to write a nice service. He'd always known that the two of them would end up together some day.

~~~~~~

Hawkeye and Margaret had just picked a cake for the wedding at the local bakery and were walking home together. The wedding would take place next month but both of them felt nervous already. Hawkeye even more than Margaret. He wanted to do everything right for her.  _ Maggie deserves the best possible wedding _ , he thought. "Hawkeye? Penny for your thoughts?", Margaret looked at him.

"I'm just thinking about if we have done everything important for the wedding."

"We still have a whole month, Hawkeye.", she chuckled.

"Yes, it's  _ just _ a month.", the doctor looked kinda lost back at his fiance.

"Calm down, Benjamin."

"I try.", he sighed and walked up the driveway to their home behind her.

Daniel had just taken the trash outside. "Oh hey there kids. Margaret there is a package for you from Toledo.", he said.

Margaret thought for a short moment until she happily cried out: "It's from Klinger! Must be the dress!"

Daniel seemed excited as well, "uh I wanna see it too."

Hawkeye had to laugh about that. "I bet it's pointless to ask if I can see it?"

"You're right. It's bad luck if the groom sees the wedding dress before the wedding. So nope, you can't see it. But your dad can.", she said and went inside. "Sorry, junior.", Daniel shrugged. "It's fine, dad.", Hawk smiled.

Margaret had opened the package and carefully pulled out the dress. It was amazing. Klinger had used a slightly shiny fabric and a few little stones on the waist of the dress to set some accents. There were no straps on the dress. It had a not too long train and a veil that could be attached easily into any hairstyle. Klinger had written a letter in which he suggested a pinned up hairstyle for the veil. Margaret stared at the dress in awe. She'd never gotten such a beautiful piece of cloth before. The nurse was sure that Hawkeye would love it. She felt kinda sorry for him that he had to wait until the wedding to see it.

Daniel knocked on the bedroom door, "Mags? You okay? Do you need help with putting it on? Because then I could go next door, ask Hope if she can help."

"I think I'll be fine, Daniel. Give me a moment.", she answered and put on the dress. "You could help me with the zipper tho.", Margaret added and told him to come in. She was holding the front so that the dress wouldn't slip from her chest. Daniel pulled up the zipper for her and made a step back. "You look stunning, dear.", he gave her an iconic Pierce smile, "If I'd be 30 years younger."

Margaret laughed at that. "I take that as a compliment. Thanks, Dan."

"My pleasure, Margaret.", he said and helped her with the zipper again, then left the room so that she could switch clothes again.

When she walked into the living room, Hawk looked up. "So do you like it?"

"It's so amazing, Hawk. I feel so bad that you can't see it. Klinger did his best.", she said happily. "Well then I'm just happy that you like it so much. And also I'll see it next month."

"Yes you will. I mean if you don't run from me on the big day."

"I'd never, love.", he said. "I appreciate that.", she chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	9. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding we all waited for.  
> And also finally the end of this story.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice christmas in times of covid. Stay save guys. :)

Hawkeye was shivering. He looked at BJ who was standing next to him. "I'm so nervous, Beej.", he said. BJ gave him an assuring smile, "It'll be fine, Hawk. Just breath."

"But what if she decides that she in fact doesn't wanna marry me and won't come at all.", Hawkeye said with slight panic in his voice.

"Hawk, Margaret loves you doesn't she?", BJ asked.

Hawkeye nodded. "So she'll come and I believe you'll be blown away by her look. It's a very special moment to see your wife-to-be in her wedding dress for the first time. I remember how beautiful and stunning Peg looked on our wedding day.", BJ told him.

"She told me that Klinger had made her the perfect dress.", Hawk replied.

"Well, Klinger told **_me_** earlier that he made her the perfect dress.", BJ laughed. Hawkeye only smiled.

The guests had arrived earlier this morning. Everyone had come. Nobody wanted to miss the wedding of Hot Lips Houlihan and Hawkeye Pierce. It was also the first time since the war ended, that the whole camp was together at one place. Hawkeye was kinda proud that his own wedding was the reason for this. Daniel Pierce was currently chatting with the Potters and the Houlihans, laughing and looking like they were having a really good time. Little Erin Hunnicutt was jumping around the garden with her little flower basket, while they waited for the wedding ceremony to start.

Mulcahy was already standing in front of Hawkeye, going through his notes.

Inside of the house, Peggy and some of the 4077th nurses helped Margaret to get ready. Kellye had just made Margaret's hair and they were now attaching the veil into the back of the pinned up hairstyle. Margaret's hair was styled into some soft curls and the filigree white fabric flower at the base of the veil rounded off the hairstyle. Her makeup was subtle but elegant and Klinger had picked out matching jewelry to the dress. All in all she looked incredibly beautiful, as Peg remarked. 

"Does Hawkeye even deserve you?", Bigelow chuckled. Margaret smiled at that, "The question is if I deserve him. He's been so sweet since we've started dating back then."

"I mean we knew he could be sweet but what you told us sounds like he's the perfect boyfriend.", Baker replied.

Margaret shrugged, "Well, I guess he is for me."

"You wouldn't marry him if he wasn't.", Peggy smiled. "True."

"So are you ready, Major?", Able asked her.

"I hope I am. And you all really don't have to call me major anymore. _Margaret_ is fine.", the nurse said.

"We'll head outside then.", the other nurses said and went into the garden.

Peg turned to her, "shall I go get your dad?", she asked.

Margaret nodded, "yeah, let's do this."

With that Peggy went outside to give Al a sign. She returned a few moments later with said man.

"So, are you ready?", he asked her.

"I hope so, dad.", the nurse replied.

The music started, so Hawkeye and BJ turned around. Erin was throwing flower petals in front of Margaret, but Hawk had only eyes for his bride.

"Beej, look at her!", he said amazed. The Californian smiled. "Yeah she's quite pretty."

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Nobody told me I'm marrying an angel!"

BJ chuckled at that.

Margaret stepped next to Hawkeye and smiled at him. The doctor took her hand with an even wider smile. "You're breathtaking.", he whispered. Margaret only blushed. "Thanks."

Mulcahy then cleared his throat.

"Family, friends, we are gathered together here to join Hawkey and Margaret in the union of marriage.", he smiled and looked at the guests. He continued his speech and talked about them a little more. Hawkeye and Margaret then told their vows to each other. 

Mulcahy looked at Margaret, "And now: Margaret, do you take Benjamin Franklin Pierce to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?"

Margaret nodded and held back happy tears, "yes. Yes I do."

"And Benjamin, do you take Margaret Houlihan to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others, and holding only unto her forevermore?", Mulcahy asked Hawkeye.

Hawkeye grinned, "of course I do."

"Hawkeye and Margaret will now exchange rings as a symbol of love and commitment to each other. Your wedding ring is a circle, a symbol of love never ending. It is the seal of the vows you have just taken to love each other without end.", the priest smiled.

"Hawkeye, please place the ring on Margaret’s left hand and repeat after me", Mulcahy then said. BJ gave Hawkeye the ring.

"As a sign of my love", the father started.

“As a sign of my love”, Hawkeye said.

"That I have chosen you"

"That I have chosen you", he repeated.

"Above all else"

"Above all else"

"With this ring, I thee wed.", Mulcahy said.

"With this ring, I thee wed.", Hawkeye smiled.

Margaret did then the same with Hawkeye. Mulcahy nodded and finally said: "And now by the power vested in me, it is my honor and delight to declare you two married. Go forth and live each day to the fullest. You may now seal this declaration by kissing your bride."

"Oh I will!", Hawkeye said and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The guests cheered for them.

Mulcahy laughed and said: "I am pleased to present the newlyweds."

A few seconds later, Daniel hugged his son tight. "Your mother would be so proud of you, Ben. And so am I."

"Thanks dad, means a lot to me", he smiled. Daniel then also hugged Margaret, "Congratulations to you too, of course."

"Thank you, Daniel." she smiled.

Then they were hugged by the rest of the family and friends. Quickly the chairs were rearranged around the tables in the garden.

Hawkeye took Margaret's hand and led her to their places.

Soon after, lunch was served.

Margaret was leaning on Hawkeye's shoulder, looking around. The Potters were talking with the Klingers, Radar and his fiance and also Sidney Freedman.

She saw Charles talking with Trapper. As she had been told earlier, the two doctors went to school together.

The 4077th nurses were all gathered around little Erin Hunnicutt and the other children.

Mulcahy was talking with the parents of the newlyweds about the ceremony.

And the rest was just eating lunch and having a good time.

When most of them had finished their plates, BJ stood up and cleared his throat.

"Guys, I know I know you don't wanna hear a speech but I wouldn't be BJ- best party planner on the west coast- Hunnicutt, if I'd just let you go without it.", he grinned.

The guests laughed.

"Hawk and Mags have asked that I keep this speech short, classy, and family-friendly, and politely asked me to leave out stories that are unflattering to either of them. So I’ve had to redline stories about previous fights, alcoholism of the groom and basically all of korea. I do feel comfortable saying: "I told you so"

Which is exactly what I said to my wife when I learned that Hawkeye and Margaret were becoming a truly serious romantic relationship."

Again the people laughed.

BJ then said: "In Korea I was a third-party spectator to their developing friendship. It was extremely clear to me that the two of them would end up together one day, because each of them complements the other so well. They balance one another, and while each of them are tremendous individuals on their own, together they are even better. And being better together, as a team, a unit, and partners in crime.

I wish I could tell you a single story about Hawk and Margaret that summarizes their relationship and how they enrich each other’s lives, and the lives of each of us, but the truth is… there isn’t one single event that is a good encapsulation of what they mean to me, to each other, and to all of us.

Hawkeye is like the brother I never had and will always be my best friend. Margaret is a friend I hold very dear as well.", he stopped to look at them. "So when I say you two deserve each other, then that is the highest compliment I can give."

"Naw Beej", Hawkeye said with a teary smile.

"Hold on, I'm not finished.", the Californian replied and continued:

"It's also my personal experiences with them that highlight the quality of their love. It doesn’t matter if I’m with them in person, or simply in a long distance phone call. When I’m engaging with them, I am always enjoying myself. And I am certain that that’s part of what makes them so special to each of us: how happy we feel when we are with them. And what I wish for them on their wedding day is that their lifetime together as a team is one of complete contentment; full of those moments that they wish would never end. With other words: I wish for them that their marriage is as perfect as my own."

he sat down again and the guests applauded loudly. Peg, who was blushing slightly, kissed him on the cheek. "A great speech, love."

"Thanks.", he smiled.

Hawkeye poked him, "Hey Beej? I love you too.", he grinned.

After some more time Hawkeye stood up and held out his hand to Margaret. "Would you dance with me, Mrs Pierce?", he smiled.

"I'd love to, doctor Pierce.", she answered with a bright smile and took his hand. They went to the more open space and danced to the song they had picked. After the first dance, more couples joined them. They were clearly enjoying themselves. Hawkeye couldn't stop laughing at the sight of colonel Potter observing crystal clear if Mildred and Daniel were _just dancing_ together. Margaret sank down next to her sister, clearly happy.

"Hey there sis. Have fun?", Kathie asked her. Margaret nodded, "It's just perfect I can't describe it. Did you notice mom and dad? They look so happy together. Haven't seen them like that in years. Maybe they'll really stick together this time."

Her little sister nodded, "yeah."

They watched the dancing couples for a while. Hawkeye was dancing with Erin on his arm.

After the dancing they had the wedding cake. It was as delicious as they had hoped. Hawkeye looked up from his plate and saw Sidney giving Hawk a smile and toasted at him. Hawkeye only smiled back with a short nod and a toast back, knowing exactly what the psychiatrist wanted to say.

The party went on until late evening and the newlyweds were sure that they would never forget this day. It was after midnight when Hawkeye and Margaret fell into bed.

"Are you tired too?", Margaret asked.

"Yeah, it was amazing but also quite tiring. I'm not too tired to do other wedding night activities tho.", he grinned. Margaret laughed, "you're unbelievable. But adorable, come here.", she kissed him.

It was quite early when they actually went to sleep. Margaret dreamed of the life that lay ahead of them. So did Hawkeye. He was simply happy. As so often, Sidney had been right. It didn't take much to find the missing piece in his life and bring peace to his soul.


End file.
